A Grimm Daughter
by CretianStar
Summary: Puck gets a little protective over his daughter and well the usual family arguments. Disregards epilogue, one shot with cutie pie of adult Puckabrina.


A/N: Disregards epilogue entirely. But I haven't read that book yet!

First Grimm story but I was literally sucked into the series to the point I read three books in two days and had to stop myself reading the last two. If I hadn't I think my mother would have admitted to fiction rehab. Anyway reviews welcome.

All mistakes are my own.

Shameless addition of frozen characters, sorry but you know!

* * *

"Aunt Daphne, Dad's the worst!" Mirabel sobbed as her dark haired Aunt soothed her.

"Your father is just a little head strong and incredibly protective."

"He wandered into school and stared down Justin Hood and left a warning note that exploded when he finished reading it! Justin's been avoiding me all afternoon!" Mirabel broke out into fresh sobs. "He's ruined my life!" Her blonde curls were a tangle and she looked up. Daphne saw the face of her sister when she was younger, red rimmed and unruly.

"Your father isn't exactly the most normal when it comes to dating." Daphne budged her niece over on the bed and started to stroke the mop of curls and listened to the girl sniffle. "For god sake if he had his way I'd never have met his cousin and you love Uncle Charlie!" Her niece had stopped her sobbing and raised her head from her arms.

"How did you manage?" Mirabel hiccuped and Daphne smiled at her wayward niece.

"You really are like your mother and I when we were younger." She watched the girl frown. "Shall I tell you a story?" Mirabel nodded. "When your mother met your father they hated each other. They fought like cat and dog." Her niece rolled over and stared at the dark haired woman.

"I can understand that, they still fight." Both women perked up their ears as voices spiralled out of control, Daphne winked and padded quietly to the door and opened it a crack, eventually Mirabel's curiously got the better of her and she too listened.

"How could you!" Sabrina's voice was strong and she was furious, Mirabel winced, almost feeling sympathetic for her father.

"She's my daughter! Like I want the offspring of Robin Hood eyeing my baby girl up!" He growled back.

"She is also my daughter!" There was a slam and the two eavesdroppers knew Sabrina had slammed the fridge door shut. "I will not have you terrorising our daughter in the way you terrorised me."

"Told you." Daphne whispered.

"Terrorised you?! You loved it!" Puck yelled.

"I am not the issue right now and my stupendously moronic attraction to you but the fact I have had Robin Hood on the phone to me wondering why his son is terrified of our family!" They heard the thrum of wings as Puck was now as angry as his wife.

"Bloody layabout would never ring me!"

"Don't you dare Puck! You transform now and I swear to god you are back in the forest for three weeks." Sabrina screamed and they heard the slight pop of his transformation. "Bad dog." There were clatters as things were thrown around the kitchen.

"I hate it when they fight."

"It used to be a lot worse, it used to involve stink bombs, industrial glue and various other nasty concoctions." Daphne commented drily. "Besides you know they'll make up when she's made your dad see sense. How about I take you to Elsa's Diner and we have ice creams?"

"How are we going to get out?" Mirabel whispered but knew the answer already, her bedroom window was over the flat roof of the porch. "Ever told you how much I love you Aunt Daphne?" The pair stole out of the house while various items were being broken in the kitchen.

P.S.P.S.P.S

"Puck how could you?" Sabrina hurled the milk mug at her infuriating husband who dodged out of the way. His parenting was on the touchy side but he realised as the fruit bowl also sailed his way that he may have pushed it too far.

"Sweetheart." He tried before ducking as his beautiful wife slung the ladle at his head, the heavy metal of the spoon denting the plasterboard behind his head.

"Don't you dare sweetheart me!" She growled. "Her first ever boyfriend and she's now going to be undateable because of her tyrannical father."

"Shush she'll hear you!" He swept forward but was held back by the furious glint in her eye.

"Daphne snuck her out ten minutes ago." Her knuckles were white from clenched into fists. "I should sock you one Puck. Our baby girl is not such a baby anymore! She's growing up. Luckily for your ass headed moronic self, Daphne is good at damage control." She huffed and swept her blonde hair from her eyes, he knew she was calming down.

"Sorry you said that Daphne, your _sister_ removed my daughter from the premises without my knowledge?!" Sabrina's eyes narrowed as she watched anger sweep his system instead.

"Try me Robin Goodfellow." She growled and opened the knife drawer. "I dare you fairy."

Realising he was only riling his wife up more Puck folded his wings away at the mention of his full name and landed with a soft bump.

"I wish you told me that you were going to interrogate the love of her life in front of her. I would have at least invited him round for dinner." Sabrina was still glowering across the kitchen counter.

"You're right, I could have hidden the body." Puck ran a hand through his blonde hair and only turned to see exasperated wife flick the tea towel at his leg. Well that was uncalled for as he rubbed at the stinging patch of skin.

"Do not be a total idiot Goodfellow." Sabrina reprimanded and he sent a hopeful smile in her direction, she fought not to smile back at her irresponsible husband. "No come on, you are going to apologise to Robin with me." The smile dropped his face, replaced by a petulant droop of the lips. "Yes, don't argue Goodfellow or I'll kick your arse like when we were 12." Sabrina looked at the wreckage of the crockery around her.

"I think you'll find it was me that kicked your butt Grimm." Puck came hesitantly around the counter and looked rather sheepish. "She's my daughter and I don't want anyone to touch her." His shoulders dropped and Sabrina took pity on him.

"She's growing up sweetheart." Sabrina stroked his longish blond hair from his eyes and smiled softly. "You can either accept it, grudgingly or you can push her away." Sabrina let Puck wrap her in his arms and his head dropped on her shoulder. "Now you want me to go to the Hoods alone?" She understood his muffled reply. "Okay I'll go. Now promise you'll stay here and apologise to your daughter when Daphne brings her home?"

"Sure." Puck had the decency to look shame faced when she pulled away from him. "I'll guess I'll tidy up?" He said with a wry smile, watching his gorgeous wife blush and she kissed him on the cheek.

D.M.D.M.D.M

"Your parents will be sorted by now." Daphne slurped up the rest of her ice cream sundae and Mirabel huffed.

"Yeah yeah." Daphne watched in sympathy as her niece sighed and plonked her head on the table.

"What's up sweetie?" Elsa slid into the booth next to her. "Nothing a little ice cream can't sort?" The Snow Queen magiked a little drift up on the girl's head. She sighed and shook off the snow.

"I wish, just Dad being Dad." Mirabel screwed up her face in frustration, turning to see who was laughing at her. Elsa's sister Anna was stood hands on hips, her waitress pinny matching her sister's.

"You wanna know about fathers, try asking Galina about her father." Mirabel knew Galina, the little girl was human and the year above herself. "Kristoff is incredibly protective as well, but don't worry, us women can look after ourselves." Anna winked and slipped off to serve another customer as Elsa hugged Mirabel.

"This one's on the house pet." Elsa winked at Daphne and disappeared as well in a cloud of snowflakes.

"Let's get you home sweetheart." Daphne pulled herself upright and finally saw Mirabel smile until she saw Justin Hood walk in. He froze; panicking at the sight of the girl whose face fell. "Hey Justin." Daphne smiled brightly and his mouth opened and closed. "Lovely afternoon isn't it Mirabel?"

"Hey Justin." She cheeped and blushed red, staring at the snowflake design etched onto the floor.

"Hello Miss Goodfellow." He also seemed to be staring at the same snowflake and Daphne rolled her eyes. God it had been easier to get Sabrina and Puck together. She also watched her niece's face fall at his polite tone.

"Come along Justin you've known us all your life, don't be so formal. In fact, I was just taking Mirabel to the marina, care to join?" Mirabel currently hated all her family. "I promise we don't bite, just our bark is pretty loud as far this family goes." She smiles and Justin takes a hesitant glance at Mirabel before agreeing nervously. As they turned to go back to Daphne's Dodge SUV, Mirabel was sure he heard his whisper of "no-one's going to tie my legs in a knot right?" to her aunt. She was going to kill her father if her mother hadn't got there first.

As Daphne pulled into the marina her phone rang.

"Charlie… okay, sweetheart relax. Yes breathe. Okay I'm coming home." She put the phone down. "Alright kids can I leave you hear for an hour, your Uncle Charlie is having a melt-down apparently leaving my work in the house has irritated his feng shui." She smiled as they jumped out. "I'll be back in an hour, your secret's safe with me." She winked and drove off again leaving the two awkward teens.

"I'm really sorry." Mirabel gabbled as they stood watching the ocean. "My Dad's a bit nuts; the Fey have a different way of doing things."

"It's cool, my mum's pretty similar." Justin rammed his hands in his pocket.

"Oh yeah she's a pixie." Mirabel smiled hesitantly.

"I do like you Mirabel but I'm not quite ready to marry you." Justin held his hand out as she went crimson and held her head in her hands. He looped his hand into hers and pulled her blushing face away before laughing slightly.

"I'm going to kill him." She grumbled and suddenly realised Justin was drawing closer. 'Oh God my first kiss.' She closed her eyes and felt his lips press to hers. Smiling goofily she didn't even notice that Fira Hood was wrestling Robin to the floor as Sabrina did the same to Puck, the two women dragging the furious men away as she stared happily into Justin's eyes.

S.P.F.R.S.P.F.R.

"No." Robin and Puck said immediately, the two women looked at one another and rolled their eyes.

"Shake hands." Sabrina ordered.

"If you don't we'll make you hug." The pointed eared woman glared at her own husband and automatically the two men shook hands.

"Good, we'll see you for dinner, what about at Old King Cole's?" Sabrina nodded, dragging her sulking husband as Fira did the same. "Smile beautiful." Sabrina cooed to a glowering Puck. When he carried on glaring through the building where he knew his precious daughter was with the damn child of Hood she forced him to look at her.

"No."

"Remember here when we were seventeen?" She smiled wistfully at the building she was leaning against. A wicked smile crossed his face, the memory of his gorgeous then girlfriend murmuring his name like a prayer distracted him. "What about when we were twenty five?" She raised an eyebrow, Puck's face softened from its lustful grin and he pulled the band from Sabrina's blonde hair, letting it cascade over her shoulders.

"I'd ask you to marry me again in a heartbeat." He murmured and cupped her face kissing her hard.

"I'd say yes again." She whispered back and the pair were locked in each other's arms. "But." She pulled away. "You threaten our daughter with an arranged marriage and I'll dead leg you Goodfellow." Puck smiled angelically and pulled Sabrina back into a kiss, growling as her fingers tugged into his hair.


End file.
